HAPPINESS
by edwardelric108
Summary: What's actually happiness? Yuu Hirose reflects upon this at his son's wedding. A one shot. Warning: Contains spoilers from last chapter of manga, chapter 85.


**A/N: I wrote this story as a result of my own search of the answer of: What's happiness? **

**My first fanfiction in maid sama world. I always wanted to write one for this fandom, finally did it! **

**I dedicate this to my best friend, who hasn't ever read Maid sama nor seen it; but took her time to read this story and help me change some stuff. Thanks Ria. Love you~**

* * *

** HAPPINESS**

He was well versed with the area. The garden was familiar. The flowers spreading the sweat fragrance of nostalgia. It had been ages since he tended to them. They were yearning for his gentle touch. Waiting to be pruned by his warm hands. He brushed his hands over some bushes and their flowers, while looking up in the sky. Some fluffy white clouds interrupting the continuity of the vast blue sky. But clear enough for the birds to look down and admire the beauty of the Raven castle.

The castle was still the same. Tall, majestic and commanding. He gave a sigh. It had been 29 years since he last laid eyes on it. 29 long years. He wondered whether the people inside the castle too were just as unchanged by the time or not. A gentle breeze carrying laughter and merriment kissed his ears. And he knew that it wasn't the same. The same as it was when his mistress was there. Carefree and bold. Patricia had an air of her own. Something she lost when she got married. Ever since then the castle was dull. At one time a certain kids' laughter did echo through the hallways of the castle. But when the child grew he filled with resentment and jealousy. Happiness was long gone from the Raven castle. But today a certain hot blooded Japanese diplomat who was a former maid had brought happiness.

He adjusted his hat and sighed again. He wanted to meet that wonderful girl- no lady- once. The girl who changed the atmosphere of the raven castle again. The girl who gave his beloved son all the happiness of the world. He'd seen her in tabloids, magazines, newspaper but he wanted to meet his daughter in law in person; shake her hand maybe probably hug her.

Everyone up in the castle was happy at the moment. The question was: Was he? He had always wondered what true happiness was after he was separated from Patricia. He had always wondered if he'd be truly happy after she was gone. But in those 29 years he never for once was happy. Yes, he did smile, but it was a fake one. A smile that would mask his sadness within. Sadness born out of separation of his beloved and his helplessness towards his son. His son, his and his beloved 'Tricia's soul had made him so proud. He was a world renowned doctor, the best he'd read in the papers. He'd never think he'd be so proud as a father ever. He never really felt like a 'father', but when he read all those praises and watch his son on TV his joy knew no bounds. He never got to do a single thing as a normal father for Takumi. Heck, he didn't even know that Takumi existed until Gilbert send him some pictures of the 5 year old boy, out of pity. He was shocked and happy at the same time. He took out that picture of his 5 year old son from his wallet. He smiled as a tear slide down his cheek. He remembered the first time he saw the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes. The kid looked just like him, except he had Patricia's golden silky hair. He contacted Gilbert expressing him his utmost desire to raise that child, but Gilbert refused to disclose the location of the child. Little did he know that his son was in the very same country as had told him not so long ago that Takumi was just like him, the same sharp features, cocky attitude and the way he wore his hair, even his accent and style of talking reflected his lineage. He hoped someday he would gather courage to talk to his son. Or maybe get a chance to be a grandfather to a child as lovely as his son and his new bride.

Gilbert had send him the invitation to the wedding. But he choose not to go back inside the castle. He preferred watching from afar. The way he always did. He admired Patricia from afar as long as he set his eyes on her. The place reminded him too much about her. He was afraid if he'd go inside he might end up in tears. Something quite contrary to his nature. So here he was standing in the garden of the Raven castle.

He could hear the gong of the wedding bells echo all around him, disturbing the silent brooding Dove. Doves had a strange attraction to the castle as long as he remembered. It was ironic he thought when he was younger, that the symbol of love and peace had taken so much liking to a place which was so dull and lifeless. But today he was vindicated. The castle radiated with happiness and love. Something which lacked when he worked here. Something which Patricia would have loved to prayed that it remained so for years to pass and that the newly weds would have a long happy prosperous life ahead. A flight of doves off , scattering white feathers randomly onto the rainbow garden. It was done. The ceremony was officially over. The doves carried Yuu's silent blessings to the newly weds.

"Eh? I'm pretty sure this was the place I came from... h! Damn it. Where's this place?" he heard a voice coming from behind the bushes about half hour after the ceremony ended. Some guest was probably lost in this huge garden. He walked towards the sound of the voice. He found a brown haired young man, not older than his son. He looked Japanese and has a scar under his left eye. He thought the man must have been his son's friend back in Japan. "Is anything wrong?" He offered to help his son's 'friend'

"I was looking around in garden and i got lost..." the Japanese replied.

"If you're heading to the chapel then go in that direction." Yuu pointed out the stony path leading out of the garden. The Japanese man bowed in respect, "thank you..." he walked a few steps on the path, "Oh! I see it now!" he said in excitement. Yuu stopped the man from walking further and asked him, "The wedding ceremony today...what was it like?" He couldn't hold back his curiosity. After all it was his only son's wedding.

The man grinned before replying, " Everyone gathered and they looked really really happy."

Happy. The man told him everyone looked 'really really HAPPY'. Yuu grinned back. He was glad that everyone was happy. "I see...that's great..." he smiled at the man. The brown haired waved as he thanked him again and disappeared walking on the path.

Yuu looked high up in the sky. It was still every clear. He was glad it was spotless by now. "It's great the sky is clear on such a wonderful were able to watch from up there, Patricia-sama." He was a sad man for the past 29 years of his life but today he was finally happy. Yes this is happiness...

* * *

**A/N: If someone likes Yuu Hirose , tell me. I love the character. I think he should be explored. I want to write more on him. So if anyone's interested, let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
